


不成悲。洞房花烛

by RoastGoose



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, 焉之 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoastGoose/pseuds/RoastGoose
Relationships: 焉栩嘉/夏之光
Kudos: 9





	不成悲。洞房花烛

唇舌猛地就欺了上来，不及反应，夏之光已经被牢牢压在地板上。攻城略地般的亲吻，仿佛不是为了温存，而是在拼杀。夏之光从没见过这么蛮横火热的焉栩嘉，甚至想都没敢想过，从来骄矜的小猫竟然也会有这样抛却自持为所欲为的时候。

“唔……嘉嘉”，咄咄逼人的深吻让夏之光全身脱力一般，有些喘不过气来。他轻抚着焉栩嘉的背，在被咬住下唇狠狠吮吸的空隙终于找到个能说得出话的机会，“洞房花烛可没有在地板上的。”

焉栩嘉动作一滞，像是突然找回了理智一般，脸上迅速爬上了一层烫人的红晕：“不好意思，之光，我……”

“这有什么好道歉的”，夏之光勾住他的脖子把他拉了回来，在额头上印上了一个吻，“我们既然在一起了，你想对我做什么都可以。”

“真的什么都可以吗，之光？”焉栩嘉问道，喉结压抑地滚动了一下，刚才被自己强行扑灭的火星正在眼中悄悄复燃。

“想要洞房花烛夜吗？”

夏之光忽然抱住焉栩嘉，在他身后打了个响指。周围景致突变，眼前晃过阵耀眼的白光，焉栩嘉只觉得一阵天旋地转，再睁眼已经和夏之光一起站在了一个陌生的房间。身周换上了副古香古色的陈设，隐约像是从前的将军府，却与记忆中残存的那点模糊印象不同。从窗幔到床帐，入眼皆是喜庆的红。窗纸上贴着大红喜字，案头燃着两只红烛。桌上放着一只酒壶两盏酒盅，酒壶边还摆着卷红绡织就的卷轴，上书“婚书”二字。

焉栩嘉低头看了看自己身上的大红喜服：“之光，这是……？”

夏之光牵着他的手，走到桌边拿起了那卷婚书：“我也没娶过亲，不知道是不是这样。印象中当年家里一个堂哥成亲时的婚房差不多是这么个样子。不过来不及给你布置真的了，只能用用障眼法，可还喜欢？”

焉栩嘉喉头有点哽咽，怕被他听出来，强忍着没有说话。

“那就当你喜欢了”，夏之光轻轻吻了下他泛红的眼角，把婚书放进了他手里，“想写些什么？你来定吧。”

焉栩嘉接过来点了点头，轻拉系带，将红绡卷轴缓缓铺开。他斟酌片刻，挥手自虚空抓出一只蘸着金粉彩墨的笔，想了想还是放进了夏之光手里：“你来。”

“一起吧。”夏之光握住了他的手，一笔一划写在红绡上。

「  
婚书

红线初系，共缔鸳盟  
同心永结，不尽魂牵

情深不枉，缱绻千年可期  
轮回未尽，绸缪万世何惧

夏之光 焉栩嘉  
谨订此约，永生不负

己亥年丙子月乙酉日  
」

“好了”，夏之光吹了吹未干的墨迹，捧起婚书递给了焉栩嘉，“收好，往后这就是凭证。”

“什么凭证？”焉栩嘉看向他，眼角红痕还没褪尽，平日的骄矜也未来得及端出来。他小心翼翼捧着婚书，圆圆的眼睛微微睁大，嘴巴一张，露出几分痴态。

夏之光看得心里一痒，揽住他的腰故意凑到他耳边吹了口气：“可以对你为所欲为的凭证。”

焉栩嘉微微一怔，人已经被推倒在床榻上。“我的婚书！”他冲着滚落到床下的红绡伸了伸手，被夏之光握着手腕捉了回来。

“别管其他的了”，夏之光轻吻他的鼻尖，“嘉嘉，看我。”说完便吻上了他的唇。

焉栩嘉陷在柔软的大红锦被中，头顶是铺天盖地的轻纱红幔，眼前是夏之光轻轻颤动的睫毛，一根根搔在他心上，又酥又痒。夏之光吻得耐心，每一寸温软都不愿意放过。他细细碾磨着他的唇舌，抚弄过口腔中每一处柔软角落，像对待捧在心尖上的珍宝，小心翼翼，极尽温柔。

焉栩嘉却被这温吞细致的吻折磨得越发难耐，方才好不容易压抑住的本能又一次被撩拨得蠢蠢欲动。他一个翻身将夏之光压到了身下，再说话是自己都没料到的沙哑：“让我来。”

夏之光把手探进他后腰摸了下去，颇为挑逗地说道：“没历过天劫的小猫，在你们族里应该只能算未成年吧？你行吗嘉嘉？”

“之光，说这种话，你一会可别后悔。”

话音刚落，一个霸道凶狠的吻就落了下来。火热至极的深吻将他唇舌的滋味尝了个尽兴，转而舔舐过锋利而流畅的下颌线，最后扯开了领口，在锁骨上不住流连。锋利的齿尖来回戳刺着骨骼之外薄薄的一层皮肉，舌尖探进颈窝边那一汪诱人的凹陷，转着圈拨弄，又覆上唇深深吮吸，终于换来身下之人一声难耐的哼鸣。

焉栩嘉坏心地把他的衣领又扯得更开了些，一只手摩挲着去解他腰带，却一时被这繁复的喜服困住了手脚，不知如何是好。

夏之光一笑，伸手要去帮他脱喜服。不料手还没伸出去，焉栩嘉袖子一挥，恼人的衣衫已经尽数褪去。莹白的皮肤在鲜红的喜被中愈发白得刺目。匀停骨架上覆着层恰到好处的肌肉，多一分粗犷，少一分柔弱。焉栩嘉贪恋地用手掌在他裸露的皮肤来回逡巡，修长的手指终于爬上胸口那一点茱萸，两指并拢，夹在指缝中细细揉捻。

陌生的触感激得夏之光头皮发麻，他弓起身体想躲，却被焉栩嘉牢牢禁锢在怀中。他张开嘴急促地喘息一阵，胸前作恶的手忽然加重了力道，喘息声一下变了调，夹杂着黏腻的鼻音不断溢出来，尾音翘起来，生生勾走了焉栩嘉的魂。

这还如何能忍？

嘴唇再一次被咬住，夏之光叫不出声音，只能扭着身体哼哼。焉栩嘉捉住他一条腿向外掰，忽然换来了夏之光剧烈地反抗。焉栩嘉见状停了下来，俯在他耳边问道：“这样不可以吗？不是说我想做什么都可以？”

夏之光眨了眨眼，透亮的眼眸已经蒙上了一层泪意。他看着焉栩嘉，忽然撑起身体勾住了他的脖子：“可以，嘉嘉想怎么样都可以。”

说完果真就再不扭捏，坦诚地将自己交了出去。手臂攀上了焉栩嘉的背，手指抠着蝴蝶骨，指尖仿佛是一种信号，毫不掩饰地传达着每一次被撩拨起的欲望。

直到身下被探入了一根手指，夏之光微微一僵，却也只是稍一犹豫就放松了下来。配合着抬起腰肢，起伏着迎合着焉栩嘉深深浅浅的探索。微凉的指尖刮过敏感点，身体诚实地微微颤抖，肠液濡湿了温热的甬道，穴口收缩，做好了接纳的准备。他紧紧闭上眼，埋头在焉栩嘉颈窝中咬了他一口。

“可以了，嘉嘉。”

被破入的瞬间，即使做好了准备，夏之光还是忍不住惊呼出声。但他咬着牙没再退让，反而大张双腿，将焉栩嘉牢牢缠在自己胯间，稍一适应，便摆动着腰身配合他的动作。

焉栩嘉初时还有些顾忌，只轻缓地磨蹭，不知不觉间演变成了激烈的冲撞，每一下都碾磨着敏感点撞向深处。剧烈的颠簸之中，他捉住了夏之光的手，十指紧扣，牢牢握在了掌心。

夏之光沉沦在滚烫的欲念之中，双眼早已被泪水浸湿。他不由收紧了手指，不自觉地用灵力拨弄了一下红线，就见焉栩嘉方才激烈却还算有节制的动作顷刻间失了章法。原本还恪守着的半分自持彻底碎了，迷醉眼神中终于透出几分兽性的妖冶。

夏之光握紧了他的手，安抚地让灵力在红线周围流淌。  
情欲流窜，他却分明地感受到了倾尽所有的爱意。

欲望终于在激烈的冲撞中攀上顶峰。焉栩嘉抱着夏之光，良久才从这蚀骨销魂的滋味中找回意识。眼神回复清明，他吻了吻夏之光眼角的泪痣，唇间的湿意忽然让他有些不安。他退开些，只有手还牵在一起，怕控制不住自己，没敢再挨着夏之光。

“之光，还好吗？刚才是不是弄痛你了？”话是这么说，但眼中明显是未曾褪去的欲望，生生克制着。

夏之光翻身趴在他胸口，伸手碰了碰他肩上刚才被自己咬出的牙印：“不用管这些，我说过你想做什么都可以的。”

焉栩嘉看着他，似乎听懂了，又似乎没懂，喉结滚了一下，不知又把什么东西压抑了下去。

“你做猫比做人有意思多了”，夏之光摸上他些微肿胀的下唇，“做猫的时候还会撒撒娇，做人都这时候了，怎么还要绷着？”

“那你是要我现在变成猫吗？也不是不行，我可以用尾巴……”

“不想不用不必！”夏之光一个打滚躲到了床尾：“我随口说的，你现在这样就很好！唔……”

被翻红浪，天明方歇。


End file.
